Escape from the Jungle (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Escape from the Jungle. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Callie's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Callie Jones: (voice over) Escape from the Jungle! One dark night in dark tavern, Captain Whiskers was putting his new evil plan into action. Captain Whiskers: The time has come, Mateys. I must ensure the Rangers don't stand a chance! Sa'Luk: We sure look forward to this, Whiskers. Governor Ratcliffe: What's on the agenda, Captain? Captain Whiskers: You're about to find our, Ratcliffe. So, He went back in time to the 21st century. When he came to Ocean Bluff, He found where the Overlords of Dai Shi's clan were fallen. Captain Whiskers: At last, It is time for Dai Shi's Overlords of his clan to rise again. So with the resurrection crystals, Whiskers has revived Carnisoar, Jellica and Grizzaka. Carnisoar: Who are you, And how did you bring us back!? Captain Whiskers: I'm Captain Whiskers, I've revived you three for a proposition. Jellica: And what proposition do you have in mind? Captain Whiskers: A certain task that acquires destroying the Power Rangers. Grizzaka: How're we going to do that? Captain Whiskers: Simple, We combine our evil forces. With that said, Carnisoar, Jellica and Grizzaka trusted him for his offer. Meanwhile at Pirate Taven, John Silver was putting Captain Emmett and his crew in charge of the chores. John Silver: Alright, Mates. You've got lots of decks that needs swabbing! Captain Emmett: Aye, Aye, John. So, They got to their jobs swabbing the decks at the tavern. John Silver: And Marine! Marine the Raccoon: Yes, Mr. Silver, Sir? John Silver: l got some new friends l'd like you to meet. (throws the supplies) Say hello to Mr. Mop, Mrs. Bucket, And their twins, Scrub and Sponge! (laughed) Marine the Raccoon: Please to meet you all. As for Ford and Stanley Pines, They were working hard at the lab when Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Lope and Master Guin appeared. Master Mao: Ford, Stanley, We need to talk. Stanley Pines: Is that...? Ford Pines: The Resurrected Masters of Pai Zhuq, The Order of the Claw. Master Rilla: That is correct, Ford. We need your help against a great crisis in our time. Stanley Pines: What do you mean? Master Lope: Your enemy, Captain Whiskers has resurrected and revived the Overlords of Dai Shi. Carnisoar, Jellica and Grizzaka. Ford Pines: It can't be. How is that even possible for him to do it!? Master Guin: None of us know, Ford. But you must stop them before it's too late. Master Mao: Now go, You must warn your Rangers while you two still can. As they disappeared, Ford and Stanley had to sound the alarm. Ford Pines: Attention, Rangers! Please report to the Lab! Soon, Emmett and his crew report to the lab. Soon, Ford explained to the Rangers about the Pai Zhuq Masters. Ford Pines: And that's when Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Lope and Master Guin warned us too. Captain Emmett: What's the problem, Ford? Ford Pines: Captain Whiskers came to Present Day Ocean Bluff and brought back the Overlords of Dai Shi, Carnisoar, Jellica and Grizzaka. Stanley Pines: We're going to need help from a certain group of Power Rangers capable of protecting humanity. Iago: Oh great, And I was about to enjoy some soda too. John Silver: We're ready when you are, Ford. Ford Pines: (opens the portal) Let's go. Soon, They entered the portal and into the 21st Century. As they got there, Everyone took a look around. Marine the Raccoon: Wow, This place is cool. Mira Ramon: So, Where is their home base? Ford Pines: You'll see, Mira. Stanley Pines: So, Let's say we stop for some pizza and Jungle Karma Pizza. When everyone got inside, Emmett didn't think where the Power Ranger Headquarter is. Captain Emmett: Hmm, I'm not sure if anyone's here? Marine the Raccoon: I don't know about you, But I sure am hungry for some pizza. Fran: Can I take your order? Stanley Pines: We'll take the Kilamanjaro Pepperoni Pizza. Ford Pines: And we'll have colas for refreshments. Fran: Coming right up. Just as everyone waited for their orders, Zephyr Breeze came up with monthly coupons. Zephyr Breeze: Here you are, Gang. Free coupons for low prices of pizza and sodas, On the house. Stanley Pines: Thanks. When it was closing time, They met with the Jungle Fury Power Rangers as they showed themselves. Ford Pines: Everyone, Meet the Pai Zhuq Masters and Jungle Fury Power Rangers. Tiger Master Casey Rhodes, Jaguar Master Theo Martin, Cheetah Master Lily Chilman, Cougar Master Justin Stewart, Wolf Master Robert James a.k.a R.J., Rhino Master Dominic Hargan, 2nd Generation Elephant Master Zephyr Breeze, 2nd Generation Bat Master Sunburst, 2nd Generation Shark Master Flash Sentry, Lion Master Jarrod, Chameleon Master Camille and White Tiger Master Whiger. Whiger: Welcome, Pirate Force Rangers. We've been expecting you. Camille: Allow us to show you our headquarters up top. Nina Vincent: Okay. When everyone came to the base, Everyone was amazed. Captain Emmett: Shiver me timbers, this is really incredible. Casey Rhodes: It's not much, But it's home. Tiffany Lopez: I'll bet. (sits in R.J.'s chair) Robert James (R.J.): Tiffany, Do you mind? That's my chair you're sitting on. Tiffany Lopez: Oops, (gets off) Sorry. Zephyr Breeze: R.J.'s chair is off limits, But mind's not. Then, Mater Phant, Master Swoop and Master Finn arrived. Sunburst: Guys. It's Master Phant, Master Swoop and Master Finn. Master Swoop: Greetings, Sunburst. Master Phant: And it's good to see you and Stanley, Ford. Master Finn: And the same goes to the Pirate Force Rangers and Marine. Marine the Raccoon: Thanks, We're really honored. Ford Pines: And we're glad to be here in such short notice. Stanley Pines: Let me guess, Captain Whiskers? Master Swoop: I'm afraid so, He has brought back Carnisoar, Jellica and Grizzaka. Master Finn: He used some kind of crystal to resurrect and revive them quickly. Master Phant: And if anyone can stop him, It's your Rangers. John Silver: You heard the Masters, Lads and Lasses. From this point on, You're all going to learn Pai Zhuq, The Order of the Claw. The great skills of kung fu that helps ya fight with your animal spirits. Casey Rhodes: Captain Emmett, Do you trust me as your master? Captain Emmett: Of course I do, Casey. Theo Martin: And Ryo, Do you trust me? Ryo Vinsmoke: Yes, I'm do trust you, Theo. Lily Chilman: And you, Bendy? Bendy Jackson: You bet, Lily. Justin Stewart: Are you ready, Mira? Mira Ramon: I'm ready when you are, Justin. Robert James (R.J.): And are you ready for this, Tiffany? Tiffany Lopez: More than ready, R.J. Dominic Hargan: Are you up for this, Maria? Maria Swanson: You know it, Dominic. Zephyr Breeze: How about it, Nina? Nina Vincent: I'm ready, Zeph. Sunburst: Are you ready, Jay? Jay Dunn: Ready, Sunburst. Flash Sentry: What about you, Donna? Donna O'Neil: I'll give it a try, Flash. Jarrod: And I hope you're ready for this as well, Crystal. Crystal Garcia: You know I am, Jarrod. Camille: And you, Callie? Callie Jones: You bet I'm ready, Camille. Whiger: Very good, Your training at the Pai Zhuq Academy begins tomorrow at dawn. Be ready. Captain Emmett: Aye, Aye. Meanwhile, Ford and Stanley Pines spoke with Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Lope and Master Guin. Ford Pines: We're ready, Master Mao. Master Mao: Very good, We must now leave everything to Casey and the Other Rangers. Master Rilla: Once training begins, You must ensure that you know their animals spirits. Stanley Pines: It won't be easy, But we'll give it a shot. Master Lope: Everything will be possible for the Rangers to finish their training. Master Guin: We must have faith in them. At the Pai Zhuq Academy, Captain Emmett and his crew are ready to learn Pai Zhuq, the Order of the Claw from the Jungle Fury Rangers. Captain Emmett: Well, Looks like we're ready to learn Pai Zhuq. Casey Rhodes: That's correct, Captain Emmett. One you learn the Order of the Claw, You'll learn to fight with your Animals Spirits. Theo Martin: Every Pai Zhuq student has their own Animal Spirits within them. Lily Chilman: And when you possess it, You'll know how to defend yourself and anyone else around you. Casey Rhodes: Are you guys ready? So, Captain Emmett and his crew were training to fight with the Order of the Claw. Soon, It was time to take a quick break from training. Zephyr Breeze: I remember the first time I became Master Phant's student, It was kinda new to me. Nina Vincent: No kidding. Zephyr Breeze: Yep, It's true. As the flashback was shown, Zephyr Breeze was fixing people's hair at his barber shop. Zephyr Breeze: (narrating) I was just about finish with my job making hair style, That's when Master Phant shows up. While I attend his hair style, He noticed that I've remembered every single hairstyle some of my paid customers disturbed, It's like I had a memory of an elephant. Then, It shows how Master Phant taught him the Elephant Technique. Zephyr Breeze: (narrating) When Master Phant offered he to learn the Order of the Claw, I've excepted it as he taught me everything there is to know to harness my Elephant Spirit by remembering every there is to know about the Elephant Technique and possessing the Jungle Mace. Later, It shows how Zephyr Breeze became friends with Lily, Dominic and Camille. Zephyr Breeze: (narrating) And ever since I've mastered the technique, I became friends with Lily, Dominic and Camille when they taught me their Cheetah, Rhino and Chameleon Techniques. When the flashback ends, Zephyr Breeze finished his story. Zephyr Breeze: And ever since I became a new Elephant Master, Master Phant gave me the Elephant Morpher as the Elephant Ranger of Jungle Fury. And I'm proud of it ever since. Nina Vincent: That's amazing, Zeph. Sunburst: Well you guys should here my story, I became Master Swoop's top student on account of my Bat Spirit. Jay Dunn: You too, Sunburst? Sunburst: You know it, Jay. It started when I was at Crystal Prep Academy. As the flashback was shown, Master Swoop came to see Sunburst who was studying at the Library. Sunburst: (narrating) I was studying at my old school, Crystal Prep Academy when Master Swoop came to see me. He told me the importance of focusing not too many at once, And he offered me to learn Pai Zhuq, The Order of the Claw. A group of kung fu fighters who possess their animal sprits. Later, It shows how Master Swoop taught Sunburst the Bat Technique by scrolls and skills. Sunburst: (narrating) Master Swoop taught me everything there is to know about the Bat Technique, By concentrating a single task at once. Little did he realize, I was focus on making a pattern on my mind like a map. After focusing on reading the scrolls, I was able to fight blind, levitate and develop the skills that involved the Bat Technique, That was combining all obstacles as one. Then, It shows how Sunburst became friends with Theo, Justin and Jarrod. Sunburst: (narrating) And this is when Theo, Justin, Jarrod and I became great friends, We even taught each other the techniques we possess. Luckily, I was able to learn not too many at once. When the flashback ends, Sunburst was finished with his story. Sunburst: And after becoming the new Bat Master, Master Swoop bestowed my own Bat Morpher. As a sign of my destiny to choose alone, I'm the new Jungle Fury Bat Ranger. Crystal Garcia: Not half bad, Sunburst. Flash Sentry: I for one happened to be the best since Master Finn taught me his technique. Donna O'Neil: Tell us more, Flash. Flash Sentry: Well, It all started one day at Canterlot High. Just as the flashback continues, Flash was playing soccer. Flash Sentry: (narrating) It all started when I first played soccer with my teammates, That's when Master Finn showed up. He told me that I was destined for greatness just like his son, R.J. So, He offered me to learn the Shark Technique on account of our same Shark Spirit. Then, It shows how Flash learned the Shark Technique from Master Finn. Flash Sentry: (narrating) He taught me everything there is to know as well as Casey did, I've started to learn both each way after doing some chores and fight with the skills. Just then, It shows Flash's friendship with Casey, R.J. and Whiger. Flash Sentry: (narrating) Just as I've learned the Tiger, Wolf and White Tiger Technique from Casey, R.J. and Whiger, We became close friends by the time we trained each other. As the last flashback ends, Flash finally finished his story. Flash Sentry: Then, I became the new Shark Master and earn the Shark Morpher from Master Finn as the new Shark Ranger. Donna O'Neil: That is so cool, Flash. (to Captain Emmett) Emmett. Can you believe it? Captain Emmett: Aye, I have, Donna. Marine the Raccoon: Okay, Guys. Breaks over, Time to get back to training. Zazu: This should be interesting. As they got started, Casey and his friends were teaching Captain Emmett and his crew Pai Zhuq the Power Ranger Way. Casey Rhodes: Captain Emmett, Burning like the fire, You have the Spirit of the Dragon. Captain Emmett: Shiver me timbers. Theo Martin: Ryo, Cunning with your courage, You have the Spirit of the Wolf like R.J. Ryo Vinsmoke: No way. Robert James (R.J.): Yes way, Ryo. Zephyr Breeze: Nina, Strong with your heart, You have the Spirit the Bear. Nina Vincent: The Spirit of the Bear? That sounds amazing. Lily Chilman: Bendy, Swift with your attack, You have the Spirit of the Cobra. Bendy Jackson: (whistling) Sweet. Camille: Callie, One with the sky, You have the Spirit of the Falcon. Callie Jones: Wow, That is so awesome. Sunburst: Jay, Well focused on a single task, You have the Spirit of the Bat like me and Master Swoop. Jay Dunn: Excellent. Dominic Hargan: Maria, Mighty and Powerful, You have the Spirit of the Gorilla like Master Rilla. Maria Swanson: A Gorilla? Amazing. Robert James (R.J.): Tiffany, Graceful to the sapphire skies, You have the Spirit of the Hawk. Tiffany Lopez: Interesting. Flash Sentry: Donna, Sharp and cunning, You have the Spirit of the Shark like me and Master Finn. Donna O'Neil: That's so cool, Flash. Justin Stewart: Mira, Fierce and Mighty, You have the Spirit of the Lion just like Jarrod. Mira Ramon: The lion, Sounds fascinating. Jarrod: You got that right, Mira. Our Lion Spirits made us the Kings of the Jungle compared to Casey and Theo's Tiger and Jaguar Spirits. Whiger: Crystal, Balanced with your skills, You have the Spirit of the Dolphin. Crystal Garcia: Splendid, I could get use to this. So, Casey and his friends trained Emmett and his crew the best way they can. Soon, Ford, Stanley and John Silver were making progress on new weapons for the Pirate Force Rangers to try out. John Silver: Let's get to it, Lads. The Rangers will need as much animal power beyond their strength. Ford Pines: We're just about done, John. Stanley Pines: Let's hope it'll be enough for Emmet and crew to beat the Overlords. Surprisingly, Nina, Jay and Maria each had two Pai Zhuq Masters to learn each two techniques. Zephyr Breeze: If you like, Nina, I could teach you the Elephant Technique Master Phant taught me. Camille: Or if you prefer, I can teach you the Chameleon Technique. So, Which do you choose first? Nina Vincent: Hmm, I go for the Chameleon Technique first. Sunburst: Get ready, Jay. I'm going to teach you the Bat Technique. Jarrod: And while he's at it, I'll show you to possess the Lion Technique. Jay Dunn: Don't worry, Give it your best shot. Dominic Hargan: And we hope you're ready, Maria. Whiger: Because you're about to learn the Rhino and White Tiger Techniques. Maria Swanson: I'll be ready for you and Dom, Whiger. Back at Pai Zhuq Academy, Casey, Theo and Lily taught Captain Emmett and his crew their Tiger, Jaguar and Cheetah Techniques. Casey Rhodes: Excellent, Emmett. You're doing pretty good. Captain Emmett: Thanks for you're compliment, Casey. Theo Martin: That's it, Ryo. Now, You're getting it. Ryo Vinsmoke: Thanks, Theo. Lily Chilman: Very good, Bendy. Bendy Jackson: Thank you, Lily. Theo Martin: Take over, R.J. Robert James (R.J.): Okay, Ryo. Ready to learn the Wolf Technique? Ryo Vinsmoke: You bet, R.J. Robert James (R.J.): Alright then, Let's get started. So, R.J. taught Ryo everything there is to know about the Wolf Technique. Then, Justin, R.J. and Dominic went up next teaching them the Cougar, Wolf and Rhino Technique. Justin Stewart: You're doing great at this, Mira. Mira Roman: Thanks, Justin. Robert James (R.J.): Not half bad, Tiffany. Tiffany Lopez: Muchos Gracias, R.J. Dominic Hargan: Nice one, Maria. Maria Swanson: Not doing bad at teaching yourself, Dominic. Sunburst: Alright, Jay. To harness your Bat Spirit aquaria focusing on the technique that includes fighting blind, Levitating, and develop the skills, Just as Master Swoop taught me. Are you ready? Jay Dunn: Master Swoop: Sunburst: Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5